My sweet Nightengale
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: REWRITE OF NGS Itachi held her against him tightly as though he was afraid to let go " DOn't marry him" He begged quietly " You dont love him! You love me. Please dont make that mistake"  Hinata smiled crying now " You dont know how much I wish it was you
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright! I'm back after a long, long even for my standards absence to update!**

**And like promised here is the prelude to**

**the new version of the Nightengales Story.**

**Summary, Sasuke and Hinata are engaged, Itachi writes to her, while using Sasuke's name and slowly falls in love with her, when Hinata learns who he really is , they engage in a forbidden romance, only to find that its wasn't as forbidden as they thought.**

**Darth Taisha : UPDATE your becoming worse than me and that is saying something O.o Oh check out her stories too XD  
><strong>

**Fay: * Looks under rug* Where are you?**

In 1846 , while Queen Victoria was on the thrown in England, in Kohona , Japan.

The two richest and most prosperous families were the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga Clan, both equal in power and honor.

For years, they faught, until November 21, 1846. When the eldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi turned 15 and was of marrying age.

Both clan's begin to seek union through sacrafical marriage, of both their heir's,

Uchiha Itachi, And Hyuuga Hinata.

But it was well known Itachi would not marry willingly, so their father's devised a plan...

* * *

><p>Hinata fiddled with the folds of her beautiful soft Lilac colored dress, it had butterfly sleeves, and a ruffled full length skirt, with and embroidered train, with black lace and beaded flowers, and had a black corset trimmed with silver revealing her womanly curves.<p>

She was a beautiful girl, with delicate pale skin, and long indigo colored curls, and soft rose petal lips- and an ever present blush.

And was known for her quiet gentle nature, and her father said the Uchiha had asked for her specifically .

A rare flower, for a warrior, After she had begged her father he had said that the man she was to marry was a decorated military man. So when She learned both the Uchiha brother's would be coming to dinner she could not help wondering who it was to be.  
>The arrival of a carrage in front of the mansion interrupted her thoughts, she rose quickly to greet the as the butler Neji opened the door. The first to step in was a man with a long black ponytail and almost just as dark eyes, he had beautiful pale white skin and high cheekbones. He was wearing a fitted black coat with crimson trim, a black waist coat and a dark red almost black button up shirt, with black slacks that where tucked inside knee high black leather boots.<p>

He froze for a moment when he saw her, before his the corners of his pale red lips twisted upwards into a smirk, he placed one hand over his heart before he bowed lowly, " Lady Hyuuga." He murmured, before straightening out,

Hinata's face flushed before she curtsied and offered a delicate hand " Milord, by what name shall I call you?"

The man smiled geniunely, before taking her hand and bringing it to his lips " I am Uchiha Itachi, and what is your name sunshine?"

Hinata laughed softly " Hyuuga Hinata. Am I wrong that there was suppose to be another guest?"

Itachi chuckled" Sasuke is a little depressed and is moping outside."

Hinata frowned " Should we go get him?"

Itachi shrugged " He will come when he wants too."

Hinata glanced and the door again hesitantly.

Itachi feigned hurt " Is my presscence not enough Sunshine?"

Hinata winced " No! No! Your quite pleasant, I just was worried is all."  
>Itachi leaned forward slightly and touched her hand , and her worries melted into butterflies. " He is quite fine and capable I assure you, there is nothing to worry about . I promise."<p>

Hinata did not think of Sasuke again the entire night, not even when he joined them for supper."

**How is it? A reviews appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE!  
>I've been trying to... Go back to normal after a break up and I just got a new computer, todays my little bro's birthday but I should have a new chapter up for every story but the discontinued : on either monday tuesday or wednesday or I might add a couple new chapters on each of these days anyway thank you guys so much for you patience!<p>

~ Iris


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

" The Greatest love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the

most unexpected time."

Hinata was practicing her violin when her butler Ko, came with the evening's post.

She admittedly had been more focused on replaying the event's of yesterday in her thought's more than the piece her violin instructor had set before her.. In her carelessness she had simply begun to play that which her heart told her too. She blushed when she noticed Ko waiting near the door's to the study . She set down her bow and violin gently before curtsying. Ko chuckled lightly " I do not recognise the piece " He said teasingly as he handed her a thick letter. Hinata began to resemble a cherry " I.. I composed it.."

Ko inclined his head " You preformed marvelously my lady, Excuse me but I must go to prepare your tea.." Hinata grimanced at the mention before smiling gently " Thank you Ko."

She waited until he was gone before she broke the seal on the letter and began to read..

Dear Lady Hinata...

Is it too soon to ask to see you again? Perhap's it is improper, I hope I do not offend you ..

You looked radiant yester night.. Like the nightengale you have a beautiful voice..

I suppose that is not a valid excuse for this letter, alright my lady..

On December third , there is to be a masque ball to celebrate Itachi's birthday before we leave with our father's infitry, I would be honored if you attend and wear this masque..

So I may better find you..

With sincere hope I may see you..

S.

Hinata gasped when the masque fell into her lap, it was light lavendar with what looked to be butterflys carved of light blue topaz, and amethyst.. She gently traced the masque with her finger's .. Which brother was S? She grimanced when she could not recall their names..

She smiled softly , maybe with luck it was the older brother with the long black hair..

He was so kind!

At Uchiha Manor.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was pacing like a caged animal in front of the mantle place, dispite Itachi's warning's that he would light his tail coat on fire if he insisted on being so close to the fire while he turned so dramaticallly..<p>

" It's just a letter Ototo " Itachi chided halfheartedly, inwardly he was seething, why did their father ask his Ototo to write to _his _Hinata? Sasuke had spoken so very little to her yesterday , so how did he earn such an honor?

Sasuke stopped suddenly and turned to Itachi, a smirk twisting his features . " You can write to her!" Itachi frowned , though he was pleased with Sasuke's descion.

" Won't that displease father?" Itachi feigned concern. Sasuke scoffed " Leave father to me , just write the stupid letter Aniki." He walked to the door , he was about to turn the handle when he turned to Itachi " Oh , do sign it with my name" His said dismissively before yanking the door open and stalking out . Leaving Itachi to settle at the writing desk..

" Now.. My sweet nightengale... " Itachi murmured talking a mask from his waistcoat pocket. " Perhaps we will see each other again much sooner than we thought.."

Sasuke closed the door to Fugaku's study with a sly smile on his lips.

" He will do it father" Sasuke said confidently when he turned to face his father. Fugaku smiled softly " Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke inclined his head . " Why must we trick Itachi? Wouldn't it be easier just to tell him, that his to marry Hinata? "

Fugaku shook his head. " We both know Itachi will never choose anything I want for him, we need him to come to desire Hinata. That is why I need you to make him jealous. "

Sasuke nodded slowly " And you swear to uphold your promise?"

Fugaku inclined his head. " Naturally... If you suceed."

* * *

><p>Time past quickly and suddenly it was December third, and Hinata sat in front of her vanity, her stomache in knot's. She felt so warm, she smiled softly as she combed her hair.. A package had arrived that morning, inside was a small delicate necklace with forget me nots, carved from amethyst's and topaz. And a dress, of Lavender silk, it was long sleeved, with a black corset and it flowed from her hips down to the floor, but the best part was the skirt, which was ruffled and fluttered when she walked ,it was simple but beautiful.<p>

Hinata gently curled her hair and pinned it out of her face with a large purple flower.

She didn't like makeup very much but she used power to illuminate her cheek's and a little glitter on her eye's and mascara. She wasn't sure if she looked pretty but she knew it was the best she could do.. Was this how it felt to be happy?

Hinata almost felt sick with this twisting feeling in her stomach, before she could think about it anymore her butler came in to escort her down to the carrage.

Itachi sat at the end of his bed, in an all black suit, with a crow feather mask in his lap, the look on his face told the world that his thought's were far away.. Perhaps with a lavender eyed girl.. He flinched when he heard Sasuke walking in the hall..

Well he mused inwardly, it's too late to backdown now.

So he stood with the elegance and pride he could possess and secured the mask to his face before striding out in to the hall to recieve the guests with his family..

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**It's not much but it's a start -_-" sigh... **


End file.
